Ikuyim Latsyrc
“All I have to live for is what life throws! And if it’s an adventure, so be it!” -Ikuyim to Sloucher (src) Ikuyim Latsyrc (Numbuh -6:00 m.a.) is the 11-year-old daughter of Ikuy and Elivo Latsyrc in Gamewizard's universe, older sister of Ikus, and Negative of Miyuki Crystal. She is among the most joyful in the DNK, and always excited for adventure. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, Ikuyim's sister, Ikus had turned their school into a lava pit, forcing them to host class outside, and when Alol earned a sticker, Ikuyim happily jumped her way back into the school to retrieve a sticker and come back. They later fly to Rehgallag and request Yllehs Nosnhoj's help in getting Ikus under control, and she manages to do so after battling the child. Later, Ikuyim encounters a girl named Ydnew, a 10-year-old spacebender who stretched her body like a teenager. When Ikuyim spoke against her decision to engage in teenage activities, Ydnew zapped her to the Animret Dimension. She landed in Ailivinrac and met Sloucher, who was upset over his crumbling amusement park. She agreed to rent a plane and fly to Aksoloh to possibly make money off the special crystals they had there. After arriving at Aksoloh, she asks one of the citizens about the colored crystals, who explains their origin and many uses. After he mentions rare and unseen Clear Crystals, a girl named Atekram wonders if Ikuyim is an earthbender due to her name (Crystal backwards), and takes her to the Crystal Caves to see. When they get to the caves, Ikuyim removes her shoes to test if she has Seismic Sense, and her earthbending is confirmed when she senses the endless crystals. She leads Atekram through the endless deep tunnels and finds the room growing the Clear Crystals. She carries them all the way back to the surface and paid a hefty amount of gold by the citizens. But as a man helps her load the money onto her plane, she realizes that the crystals hypnotize unintelligent creatures like the local wolves, whom were forced to do acrobatics. Ikuyim attempted to put a stop to do this, but the townspeople disapproved and began to attack her. Ikuyim fought and bested them using the colored crystals in her bending, and soon got in a fight with Atekram. In their scuffle, Atekram accidentally destroys the Clears, just when the Galactic Navy arrives, declaring usage of the crystals illegal and dangerous for the Heart of the World. They proceed to take all the crystals back to the caves, while Ikuyim makes her getaway with her pounds of gold. She is found by Hcaz and Yddam, who tailed the soldiers, and they join her back to Ailivinrac to deliver the gold. Afterwards, they locate Ininap in the HcorbNud Ruins, and they take her with them back to their home dimension via the Dimension Traveler in Kahcrek's laboratory. Ikuyim and many others are taken prisoner by the DNKG in their headquarters, but escape with Lorac and Emorej's help. Ikuyim joins Ydnew as they battle the traitorous Yrret Krots. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Ikuyim watches Sipa and Lucifer's wedding on DNK Moonbase. When everyone suddenly remembers Nerehc, the operatives try to corner Medusa, who is possessing his body. After Medusa and Ragus escape, Ikuyim points out the Moon Goddess, Cresselia after she emerges from the moon. Ikuyim later goes with Nollid and Ydolem to Positive Iceland to find Egroeg and AlyakAm. They discover the two in their Positives' house, questioning their actions. When Misty King realizes they're Negatives, she freezes the group in time, but Egroeg and Alyak were immune to the power thanks to the chi-blocks in their bodies. When they tackle Misty to the floor, her Stop wears off, and the three operatives capture the Gnik siblings before they do any more. They bring the kids back to Moonbase for interrogation, and when Nerehc gets finished, Ikuyim mentions the secret Ydol is keeping for AlyakAm. Later, the Sector Leaders gather at Dnalhsa Park, where Ikuyim is elected to be Nega-Sector IC's new leader. Suddenly, the team of Positive Sector W fly out of the park fountain, sent there by Goddess of Light, Palutena. Ikuyim learns Anthony is an earthbender like herself. A projection of Palutena tells Anthony that he should learn crystalbending from Ikuyim, a member of the Latsyrc Family who can bend gems. Anthony agrees to this, but Ikuyim does not know a good training ground for her style. After doing a few warm-up exercises, Ikuyim takes Sector W to her house to show her gem collection. She also shows them Ikus and Yllehs fighting outside, which they do on a regular basis. Ikuyim shows her ability to make gems float with ease, but Anthony has a harder time bending them. After Ikuyim mentions how strong diamonds are, Medusa appears and has Thanatos knock the W members out. However, Anthony wakes up, and Ikuyim wants to take him with her on the mission Medusa would give her. Medusa complies, and the Darkness she wants Ikuyim to find is Yellow Diamond. Medusa takes the two earthbenders to Stewie Griffin's time machine, using it to warp them 6,557 years ago to a planetoid called Crystallia. They meet Yellow Diamond and her Pearl, and agree to guide them across the planetoid to find the "source of chi" as the former requested. Ikuyim teaches Anthony gembending on the way, practicing on gem-made doors. Ikuyim later receives a message in a dream from God of Earth Regigigas, telling her to come to the Tree of Beginning in the Posiverse. With Sipa's help, she gets to the Posiverse and meets Anthony and the other Earthbender Family descendants at the tree. Battles *Ikuyim vs. Aksoloh townspeople. **Ikuyim vs. Atekram. *Ikuyim and Ydnew Llevram vs. Yrret Krots. *Ikuyim, Anthony, and Pearl vs. King Cleft. Appearance Ikuyim dresses like her Positive: she wears a black shirt with white cuffs and a white ribbon, and an orange skirt. She used to wear black socks and Mary-Janes, but after learning she was an earthbender, she goes barefoot. She has long and messy white hair, and has eyes with no pupils. Like Miyuki, her irises have a white and orange gradient, but the sides are swapped, so the orange side is up. This implies a sunrise, contrary to Miyuki's sunset eyes. Personality “THAT was sure outta nowhere! Talk about a sensitive spacebender!” -Ikuyim, after Ydnew warped her to another dimension (src) Ikuyim is a very cheerful girl with enough bright spirit to cheer anyone up (though not in the Negaverse), and greatly enjoys life and all it brings. She wishes for everyone else to live happy lives as well, and might not hesitate to interfere if someone is taking a wrong turn with their life - such as Ydnew, who used her spacebending to stretch her body and give herself a teenager appearance, and engaged in teenage activities. She is very kindhearted and will always assist someone with a problem, going to great lengths to do so. When she takes a blow, or something very surprising, dangerous, or inconvenient happens, she usually laughs it off and expresses how surprising that was. After learning about her earthbending, Ikuyim took an interest in gemology and began collecting gems, which she stores in her room. Her room also has lots of planted trees and she sleeps on a mat. Abilities Ikuyim is a fairly agile girl who mostly skips everywhere, and very good at hopping dangerous areas such as their school-turned-lava-pit. Later, Ikuyim discovers that, like her sister, she is an earthbender, very skilled in the department of Seismic Sense. Her specialty appears to lie with sensing crystals, more specifically the Nature Crystals growing within Aksoloh's caves. Ikuyim is also a good pilot, able to fly a one-man plane to the North Pole. Weaknesses Her kindhearted tendency and desire to see the best in people could lead to her downfall, as she can be easily decepted and trapped in a dangerous situation. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last (cameo) Trivia *Her personality mirrors that of Sheila Frantic, whose Negative mirrors that of Ikuyim's Positive, Miyuki. *Her birthday is -30 Lirpa. *Her earthbending results from her adventurous personality, in other words being "down to Earth," and may also have something to do with being able to see Nature Crystals, which grow from the World's Heart. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Negative Category:Nega-Sector IC Members Category:Earthbenders Category:Pilots Category:Sector Leaders Category:Noble Earthbender Families